DragonBall Unlimited
by ThaGeneral
Summary: Superman and Green Arrow are transported to the DBZ universe where they encounter a mysterious enemy who has a plan for Superman and Goku. We have finally reached the halfway mark, keep reading to find out whats in store for Superman and Goku
1. Intro to Both Worlds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DragonBall Z characters, nor do I own any Justice League characters

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro to Both Worlds

Goten stood in the middle of an empty field, looking around trying sense his opponent. As Trunks appeared behind him Goten quickly turned around and caught Trunks with a right fist to the jaw. The punch sent Trunks flying into a boulder, which smashed into a thousand pieces as his body made contact. Just then, KI blasts began to rain on Goten, he quickly dodged three but the next two hit him dead on. Pan smirked as she continued to fire energy blasts down on her uncle.

**Pan**: _Too slow, Uncle Goten.

* * *

_

A man in silver spandex with black lightning down the sides ran out of a museum and turned down a dark alley.

**Superman**: _Ollie, he just turned down the alley!_

**Green Arrow**_: Thanks Clark, I'm on him!_

Green Arrow shot off his grapple-arrow and swung off into the alley. Superman, floating overhead, used his super hearing to listen in on what was going on in the dark alley, but he and Green Arrow soon realized the man was gone. After searching the surrounding blocks for a few minutes Superman and Green Arrow returned to the Watch Tower.

When they arrived they were met by J'onn's usual emotionless stare.

**Martian Manhunter**: _So I'm guessing you weren't able to apprehend him._

Green Arrow shot J'onn a cold glare but Superman just keep walking without acknowledging J'onn.

* * *

A boot went flying towards the side of Pan's head, but she quickly disappeared. Trunks braced himself for Pan to reappear and attack, but instead he was hit in the back by a powerful KI blast. As Trunks tumbled to the ground he was kicked back into the air then quickly kicked to the dirt. Goten stood and searched the skies, as Pan appeared next to him and did the same.

**Pan**: _Who was that, Goten?_

**Goten**: _Dunno, but…_

Goten was cut-off with a punch to the throat. Pan looked over at Goten as he went flying from the punch, but she herself was soon jabbed square in the face, and flew the opposite direction of her uncle.

* * *

As Superman sat in the mess hall chewing on his steak, a blonde haired man walked up and took a seat across from him.

**Oliver Queen**: _Cheer up, Supes._

**Superman**: _Not now, Ollie!_

Superman spoke without raising his head to look at Oliver.

**Superman**(seeing Green Arrow open his mouth to speak): _Look Ollie, I know you wanna help make me feel better but this guy is out stealing from museums that hold mysterious Kryptonian technology, which possess unknown power, so I have to stop him._

**Oliver Queen**: _1, I don't care about how you feel. And 2, we'll catch this guy before he can do anything with what ever it is he's stolen. Now hang up the cape so Clark and Oliver can hit Metropolis like Lex Luthor and Darkseid._

Superman smiled and chuckled at Ollie's joke.

**Superman**(taking a final bite of his steak, he spoke): _Okay lets party but first, Let me get my coat._

As Clark and Ollie were transported down to Earth they saw a gang of people all running towards them.


	2. Handicap Battles

Chapter 2: Handicap Battles

Trunks, Goten, and Pan all lie on the ground too hurt to move a muscle.

A glowing yellow aura surrounded a floating being as he lower to the ground and softly landed. He smirked as he raised his fist to the height of his green-eyes, and he began to laugh.

**Vegeta**: _It's nice to see that Kakarot and I have raised such strong offspring._

Just then Gohan appeared behind Vegeta and threw a strong fist at the center of his back, but his fist only hit an after image. Gohan was somewhat shocked but quickly recovered and caught Vegeta's foot as it flew at his face.

**Vegeta**: _At least one of you is somewhat capable of holding your own during a fight._

Trunks, enraged by his fathers teasing, exploded into SuperSaiyan and flew full speed at his father. Gohan leaped back as Trunks caught his own father with a jab to the gut then quickly grabbed his throat and punched him repeatedly. Vegeta smirked as his one and only son bashed his face.

* * *

Clark flew into the air to dodge the people stampeding towards them as Ollie tried to muscle his way through the crowd.

**Oliver Queen**: _Can you see what's going on from up there?_

Just as the words left Ollie's mouth he saw a building collapse, which the people seemed to be running away from.

**Ollie**: _You check it out and I'll…_

His words weren't heard over the stampeding people's screams, and the fact that Superman, now back in costume, had flown off didn't help. Superman flew to where the building had just collapsed and saw a huge pale man with jet-black hair kicking over cars and punching holes in buildings.

**Superman**: _Hey!_

As Superman flew off, Ollie had made his way to a phone booth and ducked inside. While inside the booth he changed into his Green Arrow uniform.

Superman flew at the man causing all the mayhem but was caught off guard by the man's quick fist. Superman crashed into the ground as Green Arrow ran up clutching his bow

**Green Arrow**: _Stop right there, big guy!_

A minivan was hurled at Green Arrow as he gave his command. He quickly grabbed an arrow and fired it at the minivan, it sliced the vehicle in half and both sides missed him. Superman climbed to his feet and stood next to Green Arrow ready to double-team their massive opponent.

* * *

Vegeta crashed into a mountain; he was now leaking blood from his mouth. Trunks smirked as he fired a huge energy blast at his father. Just as the orb got within 5 feet of Vegeta, Gohan appeared and reflected the blast to Trunks. Trunks was caught off guard by his own blast and tumbled to the dirt. Pan had brushed the dirt off of her self and charged at her father. She launched a powerful punch at Gohan, but his grabbed her fist and slung her into Vegeta's limp body.

**Gohan**: _C'mon honey, didn't I teach you better then that?_

Gohan smirked as he teased his daughter but was caught by a kick to the gut in the same instant. As Gohan doubled over from the impact of the kick, his face was met by Goten's own KI blast. The powerful blast made Gohan flip backwards into a pile of rubble as Vegeta charged at Goten with a blue orb in his hands. As Vegeta got ready to throw the blast into Goten, Trunks dropped down onto Vegeta's back, crushing him into the grass. Vegeta quickly bounced up and elbowed Trunks in the gut then slammed his fist into his son's face.

**Goten:**_ Ka…Me…Haa…Me…HAAA!_

The powerful beam hit Vegeta dead on, but he was fortunate enough to throw his hands up just in time. As the beam completely died out Goten, Trunks and Pan attacked Vegeta at once. As Goten threw a right fist, Trunks kicked at Vegeta's gut, and Pan shot off a blast. Vegeta skillfully dodged all three attacks, and continued to dodge the other three warrior's attacks in a dance like routine.

**Vegeta: **_Come now, children, you can't touch the Prince of all Saiyans!

* * *

_

The two superheroes stood still, waiting for their opponent to make a move. As the massive being stepped out of the shadows, Superman's jaw dropped. The pale man lunged at Superman, but luckily Superman sidestepped the attack just in time. The huge villain missed with his attempted punch but he quickly grabbed Superman's cape.

**Green Arrow: **_Oh no you don't!_

He yelled as he let off a boxing-glove arrow, which hit the villain square in his jaw.

After being it by the boxing-glove he let go of Superman's cape and glared at Green Arrow.

**Lobo:** _You little bastard, Nobody hits the Main Man and lives!_


	3. Meet DBZ

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DragonBall Z characters, nor do I own any Justice League characters

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet DBZ

Lobo jumped at Green Arrow just as the hero let off three arrows, one after the other, with great speed. Lobo charged straight through the arrows and wrapped his huge fingers around Green Arrows much smaller neck. As Lobo choked Arrow he was grabbed by the shoulders, by Superman and thrown into a nearby building.

The building didn't slow Lobo down one bit, he hopped right back onto the street where the fight had begun and grinned at Superman.

**Superman: **_I thought I told you to stay away from Earth!_

Lobo dusted the brick and glass from his shoulders and just shrugged at Superman's words.

**Lobo: **_What can I say, this planet is alotta fun._

**Superman(somewhat angered by Lobo's answer):**_So your idea of fun, is destroying?_

Lobo looked at Superman like he couldn't believe the words he had spoken.

**Lobo: **_Well, duh!_

Green Arrow had enough of this conversation and just as he drew back an arrow Superman flew full speed at Lobo. At the last minute Lobo ducked Superman's oncoming punch, and just as quick as he ducked he rose and attacked Superman with a viscous uppercut. The powerful uppercut sent Superman crashing straight through one building and into another. As Lobo watched the destruction his punch caused Green Arrow had fired two arrows at him. The tips of the two arrows were gel like, which is why they stuck to Lobo once they hit him.

**Lobo: **_What the hell?_

The two arrows exploded and the impact hurled Lobo down the street. Superman landed next to Green Arrow just as a truck came flying towards them, with Lobo running close behind it. Superman punched the truck into the sky and Green Arrow fired a blue arrow at the villain, Lobo, which froze him where he stood.

**Green Arrow:**_ How long do you think that'll hold him?_

Just then the ice Lobo was incased in shattered as he smirked at Superman and Green Arrow, who looked frustrated and shocked. Lobo put the tips of his middle finger and thumb together then put the fingers in his mouth and whistled so loud it broke a few windows. Superman clenched his fist, ready to strike, but a Lobo's intergalacticycle slammed into his back and crashed him into a nearby building. The entire building collapsed on top of Superman as Lobo hopped onto his intergalacticycle. Superman burst up from the ruble and debris of the building and flew at Lobo, fists clenched and gritting his teeth. Lobo rode his cycle full speed towards Superman as Green Arrow ran towards both of them with one of his arrows drawn back. When the three of them had only three feet between them a white light exploded between them. The three fighters were blown back, but quickly the light sucked all three of them into a swirling vortex.

* * *

Gohan joined in on trying to hit Vegeta. The effort of dodging all those different attacks proved to be too much for Vegeta, because pretty soon he slipped up. Goten threw two punches; one hit Vegeta's chest and the other landed in his gut. Trunks elbowed his father in the back as Pan caught Vegeta with an unforgiving uppercut and quickly followed up with a KI blast to the face. As Vegeta flew back, after being weakened by Trunks' and Goten's attacks, due to Pan's blast to the face, Gohan appeared in front of him with is hands cupped at his side.

**Gohan:** _Kaa…Me…Haaa…Mee..HAAA!_

The Kamehameha wave crashed Vegeta into three different mountains, destroying each one. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan landed on the ground and slapped each other high-fives and smiled at the fact that they had defeated Vegeta.

**Gohan: **_Good job, Gohan._

**Pan: **_Yeah dad that was like, totally unexpected._

Just as Trunks opened his mouth to speak, a blinding white light exploded behind them and three people fell out of a bright swirling vortex.

Different colored auras exploded around all four Z-fighters at the sight of the strangers. Superman stood up and shook off the dizziness of the vortex, and then he noticed the four warriors in their fighting stances. Green Arrow stood and held his head, it was throbbing, then he noticed the worried look on Superman's face.

**Green Arrow: **_Do you know them too?_

**Superman: **_No, but I don't think they're to be trusted._

Just then Lobo hopped onto his cycle and flew off at the intergalacticycle's top speed.

**Lobo:**_ Later, dick-wads!!_


	4. East, West, North, and South

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DragonBall Z characters, nor do I own any Justice League characters

* * *

Chapter 4: East, West, North, and South

Superman gritted his teeth as Lobo flew off into the distance. Green Arrow opened his mouth to say something but Superman had already launched into the sky to follow behind Lobo. As Superman flew a giant KI blast slammed into his back, causing him to crash into the ground.

**Vegeta**: _And just where did you think you were going?_

Green Arrow had already fired an arrow at Vegeta when the words left his mouth. Vegeta easily slapped the arrow away put was grabbed, at the ankles, by Superman and slung into a far off mountain. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan all flew at Superman but Vegeta appeared in front them.

**Vegeta**: _You four are too weak; I'll handle this costumed freak._

Vegeta then charged at Superman throwing punches and kicks, all which seemed to miss their target. Superman easily swayed away from each of Vegeta's attacks while trying to plead with him.

**Superman**: _Look we're not trying to pose a threat to you or anything; we were just transported here somehow._

**Vegeta: **_Just shut-up and fight!_

Superman's tactic of just dodging attacks was beginning to annoy Vegeta, so he began to punch and kick quicker to land an attack. The others had now landed and were all facing Green Arrow, he tried to reach for an arrow but Goten hurled a KI blast at him as a warning.

**Green Arrow: **_Hey, we're not the bad guys here!_

**Goten:** _And we are?_

**Green Arrow: **_Look, we don't know how we got here but we don't want to cause any problems, we just need to catch Lobo and return to Metropolis._

**Pan: **_Metropo-what?_

As Green Arrow tried to explain his and Superman's situation his partner was trying to calm Vegeta.

**Vegeta: **_Damn you, why don't you fight me!_

**Superman: **_Okay, you want me to fight back?_

Vegeta swung one more powerful punch at Superman but the second his arm cocked back Superman had disappeared and reappeared over him. By the time Vegeta had realized Superman was above him he had already been elbowed and was now plummeting to the earth. Superman landed softly at the edge of the crater, created by Vegeta's body, and peered in. Vegeta erupted from the dirt ready to launch another montage of attacks.

**Trunks: **_Wait, stop father!_

**Gohan: **_Just hold on a minute Vegeta. This guy here, Green – uhh Arrow has broke down this whole incident for us. These guys are just lost and wanna find their way home._

Vegeta looked from Gohan to Trunks, trying to decide what to do, then looked from Green Arrow to Superman. He then smirked and closed his eyes as he landed in front of Superman.

**Vegeta: **_You're lucky, you were just about to experience the true power of a Saiyan._

_**30 minutes later…**_

The whole gang, with the addition of Superman and Green Arrow, were at the Capsule Corp. building trying to figure out a way to send their new guests back to Metropolis. As they sat at a table underneath the shade of a towering tree just a few yards from the building, Bulma came up to them with a tray of ice tea.

**Krillin (taking a glass of ice tea): **_So you guys are from some kind of alternate universe, or something?_

**Superman: **_Exactly, someone transported us here and we don't know how or why._

**Bulma: **_I wish there was some way to help you two, I guess the only way is to catch the guy who brought you here. But he's probably in another universe by now._

**Green Arrow: **_I doubt it, I have a feeling that guy brought us here for a reason and he's probably going to stay until he sees his plan go through._

Vegeta, leaning on the trunk of the giant tree with his arms folded and eyes closed, scoffed at Oliver.

**Vegeta: **_You sound like you know he's here for a fact._

**Green Arrow (turning in his seat to face Vegeta): **_I just highly doubt that he'd leave._

**Superman: **_Well if he is here we can't leave until we find him, so we wont be leaving until we know indefinitely if he is here or not._

**Pan: **_What does the guy even look like?_

**Superman: **_Uhhh…_

**Green Arrow: **_Ummm…_

**Vegeta (laughing): **_You want to try to find the guy and you don't even know what he looks like._

**Green Arrow: **_Well I know he was wearing a silver spandex suit with black lightning down his sides._

**Goten: **_Does everyone wear crazy spandex outfits where you're from?_

**Superman (slightly laughing): **_Just the guys we hang out with._

**Gohan: **_Okay, enough laughing, we need to devise a plan to find that silver-spandex guy and get you two home._

**Trunks: **_Maybe Dende can help locate the guy in the spandex._

**Gohan: **_Okay Trunks, you two go see what Dende can do. Pan, Krillin, and 18, you guys head East to look for the guy in the spandex. Videl, you and Goten search the West. Vegeta, you and Green Arrow take the North and Superman and I will search South. Now lets go!_

Everyone headed off in their instructed directions, leaving Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Ox King alone at the table.


	5. The Main Man

Chapter 5: The Main Man

Flying high in the sky on his intergalacticycle Lobo was trying to find some trouble to get into, but all he saw was empty wasteland. After miles of desert Lobo was just about ready to leave the planet when he finally found something to entertain himself.

**Lobo: **_Well what do we have here?_

It was a herd of dinosaurs, which were gathered together for no apparent reason. Lobo landed his cycle a few yards away from the dinos and checked to make sure his gun was loaded, even though he knew it was and that he wouldn't even need it. He cracked his knuckles and smirked as he walked up to the gang of dinosaurs.

**Lobo: **_This oughtta be fun._

All ten tyrannosauruses roared and ran at Lobo at once, stomping on trees and creating huge crater with each step. Lobo threw a powerful punch as one T-rex lowered its head to bite him, knocking the dinosaur into two others. Lobo jumped on top of the dinosaur he had just punched and continued to pound its face in. As another T-rex launched at him Lobo flipped over it, grabbing its head as he flipped to slam the giant lizard into the ground. Lobo had the dinosaur face-first in the dirt with both his hands on its huge head then snapped it back. As he snapped its neck another tyrannosaurus-rex tried to bite him, but Lobo threw his hands up just in time. Lobo held the dinosaurs top jaw in one hand and its bottom jaw in his other.

**Lobo: **_You know what's about to happen next, don't you?_

Looking the reptile square in the eyes he yanked its jaws open pass their limit.

**Lobo**: _That's three down, the rest of you better be tougher than those three._

Just as he was done with his sentence two dinosaurs bit off his arms and swallowed them. Blood began squirting from Lobo's wounds and stained the ground beside him.

**Lobo (smirking): **_You're gonna regret doin' that._

New arms burst from the sides of Lobo's torso and he jumped onto one of the dinosaurs' face. He slammed his fists into both of the creature's eyes and yanked them out. He then threw the eyeballs at two of the other dinosaurs, and jumped to the ground. He grabbed the eyeless 'Godzilla' by the tail and slung it into a nearby mountain, the mountain crumbled to bits around the dead dinosaur but Lobo was not done yet. Still holding the animals tail he used it to beat the remaining tyrannosauruses to death. Walking away from the scene Lobo wiped his bloodstained hands on the back of his pants, leaving behind 10 dinosaur carcasses and a bloodstained field. Lobo stopped dead in his tracks and stared off in the distance with a confused look on his face.

**Lobo:** _Wait a minute, where do I know that smell from?_

He closed his eyes and began to sniff the air. His eyes popped open when he realized what is was he smelled.

**Lobo: **_BEER!_

Lobo hopped on his intergalacticycle and sped off in the direction of the beer scent.

**I know this chapter is very short but I only did this for the Lobo fans (like me) who wanted to see him in action & to let people know what Lobo was doing all this time.**

**Now Please REVIEW**


	6. Dende's Lookout

For anyone who is wondering….this story takes place about 6 years after Goku flew off with the Dragon in GT.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dende's Lookout

Trunks softly landed on the marble tile of the lookout. His purple jacket and purple hair swayed in the wind as he smirked at the portly black-skinned man in front of him.

**Trunks: **_Hi, Mr. Popo._

**Mr. Popo: **_Hello Trunks, and to what trouble do we owe this visit?_

**Trunks: **_Oh, it's nothing major. We just need to get these two guys back to their universe. So where's Dende?_

As Trunk looked around the palace he saw an aging Dende step out of a far away door. With a great smile on his face Dende slowly made his way to Trunks and Mr. Popo.

**Dende: **_Nice to see you Trunks._

**Trunks (shaking Dende's hand): **_Likewise. Where were you just now?_

**Dende (looking back towards the room he had just left): **_Oh, uhh I was just taking a little nap._

Trunks had a feeling that he wasn't being told the truth but he decided to ignore his suspicion.

**Trunks: **_Well like I was telling Mr. Popo, these two guys were transported here a few hours ago and they need our help getting them back to their universe. Is their anything you can do?_

Dende nervously stared down at his feet and twiddled his fingers.

**Dende: **_Well actually there is absolutely nothing I can do to help them._

Dende's answer disappointed Trunks, he was hoping there would be a way to send Superman and Green Arrow back.

**Dende: **_There is nothing I can do, but I'm sure Korrin can help you._

Trunks opened his mouth to say "thank you" but Dende was already headed back to the room he had left when Trunks had arrived. High above the lookout a mysterious man had been listening-in on Trunks' and Dende's conversation; he was dressed in silver spandex with black lightning designed down the sides. Trunks made a confused face at Popo, who simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

**Trunks: **_See ya Mr. Popo._

Trunks waved good-bye to Popo and hopped off the edge of the lookout. Trunks headed to Korrin's Tower in a slow free fall. Moments later he was in the tower looking around for Korrin, but instead found Yajirobe.

**Yajirobe (choking down a bowl of rice): **_Hey, what's up Trunks?_

**Trunks: **_Nothing' much, where's Korrin?_

**Yajirobe: **_Well you might as well chill for a minute, Korrin wont be back for another 30 minutes._

Trunks exhaled heavily as he flopped down in a seat next to Yajirobe and dropped his head on the table.

**Yajirobe: **_Why do you need to see Korrin?_

**Trunks: **_Dende told me Korrin could help us return these two guys we met to their rightful universe._

Yajirobe nodded his head as he gobbled up more rice.

**Yajirobe (lowering his chopsticks for a moment): **_That old cat probably has something up his sleeve. So where's the rest of the gang?_

**Trunks: **_Pan, Krillin, and 18 all headed out to the East. Videl and Goten are searching the West, Vegeta's in the North and Gohan's in the South._

**Yajirobe: **_And just what is everyone looking for?_

As Trunks explained the current situation to Yajirobe, the man in the silver spandex was on the Tower roof listening to the whole conversation. He smiled to himself as he realized his plan was falling into place perfectly. Trunks raised his head off the table, he had dozed off for a minutes, and looked up to see Korrin.

**Korrin: **_Hey-ya sleepyhead._

Trunks smirked at Korrin's usual big grin.

**Korrin: **_So while you were napping Yajirobe told me all about the situation. And yes I can help return them to their universe._

**Trunks (jumping from his seat): **_Yes! So what do we have to do?_

Korrin continued to grin as he turned to retrieve some tiny items from the table behind him. He turned back around and held his hand out to Trunks.

**Trunks: **_What are these? They look like senzu beans_

Trunks studied the tiny little red beans in Korrin's hand.

**Korrin: **_These are Urataku beans. Just give them to your friends and have them focus on the location they are trying to return to, and it should send them back._

Meanwhile on the roof the villain everyone was looking for began to get nervous as he realized this cat was about to screw his plans up. He knew he had to take action and stop Trunks from delivering the Urataku beans, so that his plan would follow through completely. As Trunks took the beans from Korrin and got ready to leave, he noticed a bright white light exploded outside the tower. Trunks flew outside just in time to see a man fall out of the bright swirling vortex. The man landed on the roof of Korrin's tower and slowly rose to his feet. The man was dressed in a yellow and black gi with a human skull as a belt buckle. Once he spotted Trunks he immediately fell into his fighting stance.

**Scorpion: **_Who are you?_

**Trunks: **_Look, I don't want to fight you._

**Scorpion: **_Then this should be a quick fight!_

Trunks grunted as he placed the Urataku beans in his jacket pocket. Trunks got into his fighting stance and braced himself as Scorpion dashed at him. Trunks caught Scorpion's fist but was caught off guard by a swift kick to the ribs. The force of the kick made Trunks release Scorpion's fist, which quickly nailed him with an uppercut. Scorpion jumped into the air, where the uppercut sent Trunks, and kicked him in the back. Still flying in the air, Trunks was then grabbed by the ankles and thrown towards the ground. Trunks crashed through the roof of the tower and landed at Korrin's feet. Scorpion then came crashing through the ceiling and landed feet first into Trunks' back, driving him through the floor. Trunks tumbled out of the sky, but quickly stopped himself a few inches from the ground. As he held himself above the ground a dagger came crashing into his back.

**Scorpion: **_Get your ass up here!_

The rope attached to the dagger then yanked Trunks back up to the tower where Scorpion stood. As Trunks lie at Scorpions feet, with his head beneath Scorpion's boot, Yajirobe drew his sword and attempted to help. As Yajirobe ran up, Scorpion quickly turned around and grabbed his neck. Scorpion's grip immobilized Yajirobe and made him drop his weapon automatically. Scorpion then grinned as he yanked Yajirobe's head and spinal cord from his body. Blood covered Scorpion's hand and began squirt from Yajirobe's beheaded body. Seeing Yajirobe's headless body drop to the floor, angered Trunks and pushed him into Super Saiyan mode. The force of Trunks' aura blew the dagger out of his back and into Scorpion's neck. Trunks appeared behind Scorpion and slammed his knee into Scorpion's spine. As Scorpion was forced over backwards from Trunks' knee he was grabbed in a headlock and had Trunks' elbow rammed into his chest and gut. Trunks then choke slammed Scorpion through the tower floor and sent him tumbling to the ground miles below. Trunks then began to throw hundreds of KI blasts down onto Scorpion as he crashed into the hard ground. Before the smoke from the previous KI blasts cleared, Trunks performed his most powerful attack, the Burning Attack, which slammed directly into Scorpion. Once the smoke and dust finally died down all that was left of Scorpion was ripped up black and yellow cloth as well as half of a human skull. Trunks powered down and returned to Korrin's Tower. Korrin had thrown a blanket over Yajirobe's dead body and was seated in a chair at the table.

**Trunks: **_I'm sorry that this had to happen, Korrin._

**Korrin: **_Yes, well with the dragon balls being gone, I'm afraid he's really gone. Well you get going, I'll lay Yajirobe to rest in a bit._

**Trunks: **_Okay, and thanks again for the Urataku beans._

Trunks flew off back towards the Capsule Corp. building, sad about Yajirobe's death but happy about getting his mission accomplished. As Trunks flew off, the man in spandex stood atop Korrin's Tower watching him.

**Katakidoushi: **_My plan is coming together nicely_.

He opened his hand and stared down at the two Urataku beans that sat there, then crumbled them into pieces and dropped them over the edge of the tower.


	7. North

Chapter 7: North

Gohan and Superman had been scouring the North side of Satan City for a little over an hour before Superman spotted the familiar man in spandex. Superman pointed him out to Gohan as they lowered to the ground to land. Katakidoushi smirked as the two super powered humanoids landed before him.

**Katakidoushi: **_I see you've made a new friend, Kel-El._

Superman was shocked to hear his kryptonian name come from this weird tall pink man. Katakidoushi's body was very slim and tall, his skin was a nasty shade of pink and he had some type of skin-flaps hanging from his cheeks.

**Gohan: **_What are you, who are you?_

**Superman: **_And how do you know my kryptonian name?_

Looking from Gohan to Superman, Katakidoushi closed his purple eyes and began to answer their questions.

**Katakidoushi: **_Well to answer the question of what am I, I am of the Geezarian race, my name is Katakidoushi. I am from neither of your universes. I am a being who highly enjoys destruction and chaos and bloodshed. While watching over the universes I learned of 2 races with only one remaining being. Saiyans and Kryptonians; Kakkarot and Kel-E._

**Gohan: **_But Goku isn't the last remaining Saiyan, plus he's dead._

**Superman: **_And what about Supergirl?_

**Katakidoushi: **_Supergirl isn't kryptonian, she's from Krypton's sister planet. And Goku is the last remaining Saiyan, the rest of you are hybrids._

**Gohan: **_Not Ve…_

**Katakidoushi (cutting him off): **_Not Vegeta? Your right but Kakkarot's stronger, and that'll make for a much better fight! Now, enough talking!_

With that last word Katakidoushi fell back into a bright swirling vortex, leaving behind two baffled heroes. 10 seconds later a giant white vortex ripped open in the sky and it began to swirl.

**Gohan: **_Awww shit, what is it now._

As Gohan asked his question to no particular person, a giant reptilian face poked out of the vortex, soon a whole dinosaur fell out of it and onto the Satan City streets. This dinosaur was nearly 20 times as big as any dinosaur Gohan had seen.

**Superman: **_Holy Daily Planet, Gohan!_** (Gohan looks at him like he's crazy) **_It's…uh… an inside joke._

Gohan continued to stare at Superman as if he was a four-legged elf, but they both quickly flew out of harms way as the gigantic dinosaur's foot crushed buildings and cars.

**Godzilla: **_ARRRRRHHH!_

**Superman: **_I'll put him down!_

He shouted as he flew towards Godzilla's face. When Superman was no more then 5 feet away from Godzilla, fist clenched and arm cocked back, the dinosaur shot a fireball from its mouth causing Superman to crash and burn on the ground below. Gohan powered up and took his turn up against the foreign enemy. He launched an attack on the beats chest and stomach but evidently caused no damage as Godzilla simply smacked him away. Superman got to his feet and dusted the rubble from his shoulders as Gohan splashed into the lake behind him. Superman flew past Godzilla and stopped feet first on the side of a building. He pushed off the building at full speed, destroying the building in the process, flying towards Godzilla with both arms extended ahead of him with his fist balled. As Superman crashed into Godzilla's jaw, a loud _CRACK_ echoed through the city. The force from ramming Godzilla's jaw tossed Superman back, and as he fell back a vortex opened behind him. Gohan then emerged from the lake dripping wet, but as soon as his immense aura exploded around him he was completely try.

**Gohan: **_MASENKO-HAA!!_

Gohan hurled the powerful blast at the monster and hit it dead on. When the dust and smoke cleared the dinosaur was gone. And so was Superman.

**Gohan: **_Superman?_


End file.
